


Ahora todo llegó,  la patada y la okupación.

by CristiRanda



Series: Okupas S.A [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 90'S, M/M, Okupas, Squatting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Podríamos resumir la idea en «tú solo no puedes, con amigos sí». Es decir, lograr un grupo de personas adecuado a la acción que pretendemos llevar a cabo es la base de todo el proceso. Es importante que el grupo de gente que va a convivir en la casa tenga una base fuerte de confianza y afinidad. Es decir, que sea un grupo definido y cohesionado antes de empezar el proceso''</p><p>Manual de Okupación, segunda edición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la sala trasera del Musain.

Bahorel se fuma un porro, junto a la ventana abierta, para que el humo no se acumule en el interior. Eso es cosa de Enjolras, por supuesto. Odia que el rubiales tenga normas para todo ¿De qué cojones va? A pesar de eso, lo respeta. En general, intenta respetarlos a todos, pero cuando se ponen en su contra, que es casi siempre, no duda en defenderse con uñas y dientes. Él y Jehan son los únicos anarquistas del grupo, pero incluso entre ellos discrepan. Jehan es mucho menos insurreccionalista que él, y tira más para el ecoanarquismo. Con los demás, es una batalla constante. Sin embargo, con los dos que más discute son Enjolras y Feuilly. Puto Feuilly. El muy cabrón le lleva siempre la contraria adrede. No puede ser que no estén de acuerdo en nada. Aunque Bahorel tiene que reconocer que a él también le gusta llevarle la contraria a Feuilly. A lo mejor es porque siempre que discuten, acaban follando. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo reconoce frente a los demás. Bahorel porque sigue insistiendo en que no le gustan los tíos, y Feuilly porque jamás reconocería que se está tirando a un puto anarka.

-¿Estás escuchando, mamón?- No, Bahorel está perdido en sus pensamientos, y no está escuchando una puta mierda de lo que dicen.

-¿Uh?- Feuilly suspira. 

-Eres un hijo de perra ¿Sabes? Esto es importante, joder-

-¿Te crees que es mi primer puto squat, tío? Yo ya okupaba antes de que tú supieras andar-

-Soy dos años mayor que tú, capullo- Bahorel le echa el humo del porro en la cara, y Feuilly le da una patada en los huevos, sin compasión alguna. Todos se callan, para mirar en su dirección. -Atiende a la puta reunión, o saca tu culo de anarka de aquí-

-¿Por qué siempre me insultas refiriendote a mi ideología? Yo nunca te insulto llamándote comunista de mierda- protesta Bahorel, poniéndose una mano en la zona dolorida. Ante sus palabras, se escucha un bufido generalizado-¿Qué?-

-Creo que te has metido con las ideologías de todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluido Jehan, que es de los tuyos- explica Enjolras, con cierto retintín.

-Oh, vamos...- El grandullón apaga su porro y se lo pone tras la oreja. -Yo me largo de este puto sitio, apesta a institucionalismo- nadie lo detiene, porque saben que va a volver. Bahorel siempre vuelve. Le han echado de prácticamente todas las asociaciones anarquistas de París, y eso ya dice mucho de lo que es.

-¿Que iba diciendo?- pregunta Enjolras, haciendo como que la interrupción nunca ha ocurrido.

-Íbamos a votar las fechas- responde Combeferre, que es el que se encarga de transcribir lo que ocurre en las reuniones.

-Si, eso; como ya hemos dicho, lo ideal es dejarlo todo arreglado, y llevarlo a cabo al comenzar el invierno-

-Por la tregua invernal no nos pueden desalojar, lo que nos da unos tres o cuatro meses para que podamos prepararnos ante la sentencia- explica Courfeyrac, que se sabe aquello al dedillo, porque se lo trae bien preparado de casa. 

-Lo ideal sería conseguir un convenio, que nos permitiera el ejercicio como centro social- continua Enjolras. Jehan levanta la mano, y Enjolras le da permiso para hablar.

-¿Aceptar un convenio con los de Chirac no sería venderse?- Enjolras suspira. Da gracias a que Bahorel se haya ido, porque Jehan lo ha dicho de buenas maneras, pero el simio probablemente se habría puesto a gritarle.

-Puedes verlo como que nos vendemos, o puedes verlo como que ellos ceden- se encoge de hombros. -Personalmente, me gusta verlo como que ceden una parte de su poder al pueblo-

-Porque tienen intereses ocultos en ello- Enjolras mira a Feuilly, con cara de 'tú no, traidor', pero Feuilly se encoge de hombros. -Que yo estoy de acuerdo con el convenio, pero creo que Jehan tiene razón, al final, acabaríamos haciendo un trabajo para el gobierno-

-Puedes verlo así- repite Enjolras. -Pero en todo caso, es un trabajo social, para ayudar a los que lo necesitan, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Jehan está a punto de iniciar una larga lista sobre todo lo que tiene de malo, pero no es Bahorel, así que se calla. Por su parte, Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Ya te he dicho que yo estoy de acuerdo con el convenio, Enj, solo comentaba el dato- A diferencia de con Bahorel, Feuilly nunca discute con Enjolras, porque no es necesario. Ambos son conscientes de que difieren en muchas cosas, pero mientras que Bahorel se empecina en que lo suyo es lo único bueno, ellos debaten, para aprender. Jehan también es así, y por ello con él tampoco suele haber discusiones. En general, la gran mayoría de discusiones son de cualquiera de ellos con Bahorel. Es muy raro que el grandullón no esté involucrado en una discusión. Ya saben que edificio van a okupar, ahora solo falta la fecha. El movimiento squatting ha estado muy activo desde el inicio de la década, y sin embargo, en esa zona de París, no hay ningún edificio okupado. La idea de aquello nace en la mente de Jehan. Su gato se escapó, y se coló en un colegio abandonado. Al joven poeta lo embargó una horrible tristeza al ver tan escaso de vida un lugar que había nacido para estar repleto de risas y conocimiento. Al resto le pareció una gran idea, porque si salía bien, sería bueno para difundir la cultura, y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban. En ese momento, proceden a la votacion, mientras, Combeferre lo apunta todo. 

-Bueno, pues si nadie tiene nada más que añadir, podemos dar por terminada la sesión- sentencia Enjolras. -La semana que viene nos vemos a la misma hora, traed ideas para el manifiesto- El rubio se levanta, y el silencio se rompe. Algunos, los más ocupados, se van. El resto se agrupa en torno a una mesa, para beber y charlar. 

-Ey, ¿te vas ya?- le pregunta Jehan, y Feuilly termina de meter las cosas en su mochila, para luego sonreírle y asentir. 

-Tengo curro- el poeta hace un mohín, y Feuilly le da un pellizco en la mejilla. -Si quieres, no podemos ver el sábado en el Corinto-

-Ya me comentó R que habíais quedado unos cuantos para beber- 

-Vente, lo pasaremos bien- Jehan frunce levemente los labios, pero asiente. -Nos vemos el sábado, entonces- sonríe Feuilly, dándole un beso en la frente para salir de allí. -Y, anda, hazme el favor de decirle a Baho que relaje los putos humos-

-¿Por qué tengo que decírselo yo?-

-Eres su mejor amigo-

-Y tú te lo estás tirando- Feuilly entrecierra los ojos. No sabe si se lo ha dicho Bahorel, o si lo ha intuido, pero tampoco va a preguntarle, porque lleva prisas. Se limita a volver a pellizcarle y salir de allí, con una pequeña sonrisa. Jehan lo mira, frunciendo los labios, y luego se dirige hacia donde está Courfeyrac, jugando a las cartas con Bossuet y Grantaire. Se sienta en la mesa de al lado, y los observa. El Musain es un sitio cálido, y eso a Jehan le gusta. Se siente como en casa. Las paredes están repletas de carteles de manis y huelgas, muchos hechos por él mismo. Huele a tabaco, hierba y cerveza, porque por mucho que Enjolras se empeñe en no fumen y beban allí, todos han pecado alguna vez. Incluido el propio Enjolras, por mucho que lo niegue. Una voz lo llama. Courfeyrac. No puede evitar sonreír. El moreno le lanza las cartas a la cara. 

-Únete a nosotros, pequeña zanahoria, y déjate de ensoñaciones- le increpa, recogiendo las cartas del suelo. Jehan rueda los ojos, y se sienta sobre él. 

-Pero no sé jugar-

-Oh, es muy fácil, yo te enseño, querido- Si,definitivamente, Jehan se siente allí como en casa.


	2. Okupación.

Bahorel observa fijamente como Feuilly fuerza la puerta del colegio. Van de dos en dos, por si las moscas. Ellos son los primeros, porque el renacuajo es el único con las habilidades para entrar sin romper nada. Por supuesto, a Bahorel no le habría importado entrar por la fuerza. Todo lo que sea romper cosas le gusta. Feuilly abre y sonríe, o bueno, sus ojos sonríen, porque lleva un pañuelo que le tapa media cara, por lo que Bahorel no puede saber si sus labios acompañan a sus ojos. El pequeñajo entra primero, y Bahorel le sigue de cerca. Un par de pasos después, el hombretón lo acorrala contra la pared, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Capullo- bufa Feuilly, y Bahorel le quita el pañuelo, para besarle. -Los demás vienen ya para aquí-

-¿Y? AUCH- efectivamente, Feuilly le ha dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Al parecer, siente debilidad por sus pelotas. -Eres un hijo de perra-

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, imbécil... ya habrá tiempo para follar luego- Bahorel hace un pucherito.

-¿Ni una paja rápida? ¡Aún tenemos un rato antes de que lleguen!- y como invocados, aparecen Courfeyrac y Jehan. Al verlos, contra la pared, ambos sonríen.

-No podéis estar ni un momento sin tocaros ¿Eh?- ríe Courfeyrac, y Feuilly le hace una peineta, a la vez que empuja a Bahorel y se dirige, linterna en mano, a inspeccionar el sitio, claramente molesto. Bahorel rueda los ojos, y él y los otros dos siguen a Feuilly. 

Poco a poco llegan todos, y tras inutilizar las cerraduras y barricar las puertas, se asientan en lo que años atrás había sido la sala de profesores. Aún quedan varias horas para que salga el sol, y hasta que eso ocurra y haya luz, no pueden hacer nada, por lo que la mayoría aprovecha para dormir. 

-Oye, mis galletas- protesta Courfeyrac, cuando Jehan le quita unas cuantas.

-Mientras estemos aquí, todo es de todos- dice el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

-Comunistas- gruñe Courf, haciendo un mohin, y Jehan lo despeina. Combeferre, que estaba recostado en su regazo se incorpora. 

-No, pero tenemos que ser solidarios si queremos que esto salga bien- dice, con voz suave.

-¿Ves, Courf? Escucha a Ferre, es una persona sabia- sonríe Jehan cogiendo otra galleta, a lo que Courfeyrac responde sacando la lengua. 

-¿Y Enjolras?- pregunta Combeferre, levantándose.

-Ha ido con Feuilly y Baho a revisar un poco el sitio, me dijo que cuando despertaras te lo dijera- Combeferre suspira, estirándose, y se dirige a la puerta, pero justo cuando va a salir, aparece Enjolras, seguido por los otros dos. 

-¿Qué tal?-

-No es un sitio muy grande, tiene unas diez aulas, una cafetería, un gimnasio pequeño con vestuario, y esta sala de profesores, pero todo está en perfectas condiciones-

-Era de esperar, no lleva ni dos años cerrado, simplemente hay polvo y un poco de óxido, pero ya está- añade Feuilly, sentándose los cuatro alrededor de la mesa

-¿Por qué decías que lo cerraron?- pregunta Combeferre, y es Bahorel el que responde.

-Al parecer lo construyeron como coartada para blanquear dinero, cuando saltó la noticia, tras los trámites legales, decidieron que lo mejor era tapar el escándalo, así que lo cerraron-

-¿Y los niños?-

-No llegó siquiera a haber niños, todo fue en cuestión de pocos meses- termina Bahorel, con un bostezo. Ve que R, Joly y Bossuet están jugando a las cartas y se levanta de la mesa, para acompañar a esos tres. 

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que?- 

-Haces muchas preguntas, Ferre- sonríe levemente Enjolras. -Seguiremos con el plan, hoy podemos estar tranquilos aquí, y ya mañana, colgamos la pancarta en la puerta, para que sepan que estamos aquí-

-Una vez que eso ocurra, debemos dar un parte asegurando que el edificio es habitable- completa Feuilly.

-Como es un edificio público, probablemente opten por negociar y no por desahuciar- Termina Enjolras. -Lo ideal sería que hoy no saliéramos, para no llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero una vez que se inicien los trámites legales, podremos ir y venir tranquilamente- eso de tranquilamente es un decir, por supuesto. 

-Pero siempre tiene que haber alguien aquí, y por eso no habrá problemas, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros horarios son tan diferentes-

-Entonces, dos días, luego todo el invierno, y cuando acabe, negociamos-

-Podemos ir negociando en invierno- responde Enjolras -Sería lo ideal, para cuando acabe al tregua, tener seguro que no nos van a echar-

-Espera, espera, espera- Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco al oír la voz de Bahorel, porque sabe lo que viene ahora.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo que negociar? ¿Cuándo hemos votado eso de negociar? Yo no recuerdo haber hablado de esto-

-Lo recordarías, si no te saltases las reuniones a tu conveniencia- 

-No me puedo creer que estés pensando en negociar ¿Estamos haciendo esto solo para convertirnos en unos peones más del sistema?-

-No, estamos haciendo esto para crear un espacio abierto para difundir la cultura-

-De la mano del estado-

-Bahorel- protesta Feuilly, mirándole muy fijamente. -Relájate-

-No me da la gana relajarme, tío, ¿Dónde ha quedado toda esa mierda de la auto-gestión y de crear un espacio libre? ¡Podemos hacerlo sin la necesidad de convertirnos en sus marionetas!-

-Sería genial si pudiéramos, pero no es así, Bahorel. Es la única opción para evitar el desalojo-

-No, existe otra opción, la resistencia-

-Bahorel- repite Feuilly, suspirando. 

-Bahorel, no, tío ¿En serio tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- le devuelve la mirada, intentando parecer decepcionado.

-Puedo estar más o menos de acuerdo, pero si queremos que esto salga bien, tenemos que hacer concesiones-

-¡Y un cojón de pato! Yo me largo, me niego a colaborar con esto... si creéis que los mandamases os van a escuchar, y no os van a dar la patada en cuanto puedan, lo siento por vosotros, sois menos listos de lo que pensaba-

-Bahorel-

-¿Qué?-

-Ven, vamos a hablar a solas- Bahorel y Feuilly se miran fijamente unos segundos. El resto los observa, a su alrededor, en silencio. El más pequeño señala con la cabeza la puerta, y Bahorel se dirige hacia allí.

Fuera lo que fuese que le hizo Feuilly a Bahorel, lo convenció de que se quedará allí. 

Ese día lo dedican a hacerse con las cosas básicas, luz y agua. Bueno, en realidad, son Feuilly y Bahorel los que dedican el día a eso. Feuilly ha hecho de todo a lo largo de su carrera laboral, y entiende bastante de fontanería y electricidad (que para algo hizo el BTS de electrotecnia) y Bahorel tiene la experiencia de otros squats en los que ha participado. El resto se dedica a limpiar y adecentar el sitio. Cuando llega la noche, todos están reventados, y sin embargo, demasiado nerviosos como para dormir. Por ello, se reúnen en circulo, con cervezas, y comienzan a charlar.

-¡No!- ríe Courfeyrac -No me lo puedo creer- Bahorel asiente, con una sonrisa.

-Seis días, estuvo seis putos días tumbado delante del bulldozer- Todos miran a Jehan, que se encoge de hombros.

-En realidad, fueron cinco días y medio- 

-Le gusta restarle importancia- explica Bahorel, siempre sonriendo. 

-Era mi deber ¿Vale? No podían hacerle eso al parque ¿Sabes cuantos pobre animalillos viven allí? ¡Y esos pobres árboles! ¿Y sabéis donde estaba este mientras?- pregunta, señalando a Bahorel, de forma incriminatoria.

-Sorprendenos- dice Enjolras, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El muy hijo de puta fue a todos los partidos que se jugaron en Francia del Mundial de Rugby, ¡A todos! Fueran donde fuesen-

-Incluido ese desastre de partido que hizo Francia ante Inglaterra- Bahorel finge un escalofrío.

-Joder, tío, ¿Quién antepone el rugby a los árboles?- pregunta Grantaire, con tono irónico, pero Jehan no parece pillarlo.

-¡Eso mismo le pregunté yo!- algunos ríen, y Bahorel lo despeina, con una amplia sonrisa. 

Siguen contándose anécdotas, aunque las más surrealistas son las referidas a Jehan y Bahorel. Feuilly también tiene alguna que parece sacada directamente de alguna película o libro. A Enjolras siempre le ha sorprendido la naturalidad con la que el muchacho habla de su pasado. Sabe que ha tenido una vida difícil, y que lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho para sobrevivir. Aunque fuera ilegal, aunque fuera inmoral. Era la ley de la calle. La alternativa era caer. Y se abrió paso frente a todo aquello, nunca se rindió. Le admira por la forma en la que ayuda a los que más lo necesitan, hasta cuando el mismo no tiene que llevarse a la boca, por como lucha hasta la saciedad por lo que quiere.

-Oye, mamón, ¿Estos saben de cuando estuviste en la trena?- pregunta Bahorel, y Feuilly lo mira, enarcando una ceja. Pero será mamón, piensa.

-Ey, yo no lo sabía- dice Joly, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Qué pasó?- Feuilly suspira. Gracias, Bahorel, dice su mirada.

-¿Quieres la versión de la poli o la de verdad?- pregunta sonriendo levemente.

-Oh... ¿la de verdad?-

-Unos compañeros y yo nos colamos en un periódico que hacía apología del fascismo, e incitaba al odio racista, nos pillaron, y como yo era el único con antecedentes, pagué el pato, pero solo estuve unos meses- se encoge de hombros -No es una historia tan buena como la del bulldozer- Enjolras lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa. A veces le gustaría haberle conocido antes, para haber vivido esas cosas con él. 

-A mi me parece una gran historia- dice el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tío, Feuilly puede decir que ha sacrificado a veinte vírgenes a un Dios Pagano, que tú lo verías como algo heroico- ríe Grantaire, pero Enjolras lo fulmina con la mirada. -Sabes que es verdad- Si, es verdad, pero le molesta el tono con el que lo dice. 

-No es por nada, chicos, pero cree que deberíamos dormir, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, y nos espera una semana muy dura- interviene Combeferre. Por alguna extraña conjunción astral, todos están de acuerdo en ello, y poco a poco se van quedando  
dormidos. Combeferre no sabe de cuanta razón están cargadas sus palabras. Aquella semana va a ser realmente dura.


	3. Tu sitio has de tomar.

Feuilly lo ve nada más aproximarse al colegio. Está apartado, y no deja de mirar en la dirección del centro.

-Mierda- musita. Ha vivido lo suficiente como para oler a un secreta a kilómetros. Rodea el edificio, para que no le vea, y entra por una ventana trasera -Ey- Joly da un rebote al verlo aparecer tras su espalda.

-¿Por donde has entrado?- pregunta, llevándose una mano al pecho, todavía asustado. -Tenemos puerta delantera, no entiendo la necesidad de asustar al personal-

-Hay un secreta vigilando- Enjolras, que junto con Courf y R estaba pintando banderas, levanta la mirada al oírle.

-¿Qué?- Feuilly se acerca a la ventana con cuidado, para que no se le vea desde fuera. Enjolras le imita, y mira en la dirección en la que señala Feuilly. -Mierda-

-Eso mismo he dicho yo- Hace cuatro días que están allí. Al ver que nadie era consciente de su presencia, habían decidido esperar unos días más antes de dejarse ver. -Quizás algún vecino se ha dado cuenta de las entradas y salidas y ha llamado a la poli- se encoge de hombros. -¿Qué hacemos?-

-De momento, nada. Intentemos pasar desapercibido todo el tiempo posible... Y si sigue acechándonos, intentaremos hablar con él, para ver que tiene que decir- Feuilly asiente, mirando a Enjolras. Este deduce que es porque tiene algo más, y hace un gesto para que hable.

-Han cerrado un albergue para sin techo a un par de calles de aquí... Había pensando que, teniendo el gimnasio, quizás podríamos adaptarlo para que se alojaran aquí- Enjolras suspira, pero asiente.

-Esa es una decisión que tenemos que tomar entre todos- responde, mirando por la ventana. -Esta noche lo hablamos... Tienes pinta de estar cansado, descansa un rato-

-¿No hay nada que hacer?- 

-No- mentira, claro. De hecho, hay bastantes cosas por hacer, pero Enjolras jamás las antepondría al bienestar de Feuilly. De algún otro, quizás, pero de Feuilly, nunca. -Date una ducha y acuéstate un rato- El muchacho asiente, dirigiéndose al gimnasio, donde están las duchas. Ha conseguido manipularlo todo para tener agua caliente, y se siente especialmente orgulloso de aquello. Cuando termina, vuelve con los demás. Se sienta junto a Jehan y apoya la cabeza en su regazo. El pelirrojo sonríe, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo. Feuilly no tarda en quedarse dormido, porque está realmente cansado. El trabajo ha sido verdaderamente horrible, y no tiene ganas de nada. Enjolras está a punto de despertarlo varias veces, porque quiere hacer una reunión y hablar del policía y el albergue, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Cuando duerme todas las preocupaciones desaparecen de su rostro, y por una vez en el día, aparenta la edad que tiene. Por ello, decide dejar la reunión para el día siguiente, y pronto todos siguen el camino de Feuilly hacia el sueño.

* * *

-No-

-Joder, Enjolras ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque vamos a dialogar con él, y si sales tu, vamos a tener de todo menos dialogo- Bahorel se cruza de brazos. Al día siguiente, el secreta se había plantado frente a su puerta, y los había llamado a gritos. Ahora, discutían sobre quien debería salir a hablar con él.

-Oh, vamooos, se portarme bien-

-No jodas, Bahorel, que se que te has puesto esa camiseta con la esperanza de salir y regodearte con ella en la cara del poli- interviene Feuilly, señalando su camiseta a favor de la legalización de la marihuana.

-No tienes pruebas de eso-

-No necesito pruebas, eres Bahorel- el grandullón bufa, cruzándose de brazos. -Van a ir Enjolras y Combeferre, que para algo son los más centrados- 

-Tú también eres centrado, ¿Por qué no vas tú?-

-Porque tengo antecedentes, imbécil, y ellos no. Queremos dar la imagen de que estamos aquí para hacer algo bueno, y con mi historial, o con el tuyo, los antidisturbios se plantarían en nuestra puerta esta puta noche- Bahorel gruñe, pero no discute más... hasta que Combeferre y Enjolras están fuera. En ese momento, comienza a despotricar, y está así hasta que Feuilly se harta y agarra su mano, arrastrándolo a una de las aulas, porque sabe que aquella es la única forma de callarlo. 

-Joder, lo que se traen esos dos- sonríe Grantaire, encendiendo un cigarrillo, aprovechándose de que no está Enjolras para criticarlo.

-¿Pero están juntos?- pregunta Joly, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Que va- responde Jehan -Oficialmente, solo se acuestan... Pero Baho está loco por Fe desde que en el 93 le partió una botella en la cabeza-

-Eso es tan típico de Bahorel- ríe Courfeyrac, acurrucándose en los brazos de Jehan. -¿Y se sabe algo de los sentimientos de Fe?-

-Fe es Fe, no creo que ni el mismo sepa que es lo que siente- murmura Jehan, encogiéndose de hombros. Siguen cotorreando, a falta de nada mejor que hacer, hasta que escuchan unos gritos procedentes del aula donde se han encerrado Feuilly y Bahorel. Todos se quedan en silencio, mirando en aquella dirección, hasta que sale Bahorel, con la cara roja de rabia.

-¿Qué cojones miráis?- pregunta, malhumorado, y se larga de allí, buscando algo en sus bolsillos, probablemente tabaco o maria. Unos minutos después sale Feuilly, con un aspecto muy diferente al de Bahorel. Está serio, pero tranquilo. Camina hacia ellos, sin decir nada, y se acerca a la ventana, para ver que todo va bien fuera.

-¿Fe?- el interpelado mira a Jehan, que a su vez lo mira a él, con una ligera arruga en el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué has hecho?- Feuilly aprieta los labios. 

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo el que ha hecho algo?- Jehan pone cara de ''venga, hermano, que nos conocemos'', y Feuilly suspira. -Tenemos cosas más serias por las que preocuparnos que los sentimientos de Bahorel-

-¿En serio crees eso?-

-Claro que no lo creo, idiota- responde Feuilly, volviendo a suspirar, dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo fuera. Jehan pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta, para ir en busca de Bahorel. Feuilly no dice nada, sino que sigue mirando a Enjolras, que parece a punto de perder los papeles. Afortunadamente, Combeferre estaba a su lado, para tranquilizarlo. Los demás vuelven a parlotear, pero Feuilly se queda en la misma posición hasta que ve a los dos muchachos volver a entrar en el edificio. En ese momento se mueve, acercándose a la puerta, para esperarlos. -¿Qué tal?- El rubio suspira sonoramente.

-No lo sé... ha sido lo que esperábamos... Pero no nos pueden echar- responde, tajante. -Ha intentado meternos miedo, pero no pueden hacer nada hasta primavera-

-¿Seguro?- pregunta Joly, con cierto temor en la voz.

-Si- sentencia Enjolras. -Ahora ya saben que estamos aquí, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por escondernos-

-De hecho, creo que ahora deberíamos empezar a visibilizarnos- añade Combeferre. -Hacer que los vecinos nos vean, e intentar conseguir su apoyo. Nos será útil si las cosas se tuercen-

-¿Si se tuercen?- otra vez Joly, con un ligero temblor.

-Joly, si no quieres seguir con esto, nadie te obliga a quedarte- dice Feuilly, mirando al muchacho, que niega con efusividad.

-Ni loco os abandonaría-

-Entonces no tengas miedo, porque nosotros tampoco te abandonaremos nunca-

* * *

 

Feuilly observa a Jehan y a Grantaire, que pintan en la fachada del edificio. Es de madrugada, pero hacerlo de día no era opción. 

-Bueno, tío, ¿vas a decir que cojones te pasó esta tarde con Baho?- pregunta Grantaire, tras un rato de silencio.

-R, calla- lo corta Jehan, que sabe lo ocurrido, y entiende que Fe no quiera hablar de ello. -No queremos despertar a los vecinos. Grantaire va a protestar, pero la cara de Jehan le hace callarse. El pelirrojo mira de reojo a Feuilly, que no dice nada, sino que limita a suspirar y a cumplir su misión, vigilar. 

-Jehan, te pedimos que pusieras el símbolo squatter- protesta Enjolras, por la mañana.

-Y eso he hecho- responde el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa. Enjolras suspira, pero no discute. Desde luego, es el símbolo squatter, solo que está encerrado en un enorme corazón. Sobre el resto de graffitis tampoco se queja, porque todos y cada uno son una declaración de sus intenciones. 

 


	4. Un desalojo, otra okupación

-La okupacion no es un fin, es un medio para obtener espacios libres donde podamos trabajar y crear un tejido social, una red de personas que se ayuden las unas a las otras, cuestionándose el modelo de nuestra sociedad, que está basada en el capitalismo, el espectáculo y el patriarcado- el muchacho se calla unos segundos, y luego sigue hablando -Lo que buscamos es una forma de ser autosuficientes, de gestionar nuestras propias vidas sin que intervenga el estado. Buscamos fomentar la creatividad y la cultura, tanto en jóvenes como en mayores, mostrando que existe la posibilidad de una educación distinta a la que nos imponen- Enjolras escucha embobado a Feuilly, que habla con tranquilidad, con un grupo de vecinos curiosos, todos de edad bastante avanzada, que lo escuchan tan atentos como él. Enjolras envidia la sencillez con la que se expresa Feuilly, y también la confianza que inspira a los demás, sobre todo a la gente mayor. Está seguro de que a él ya lo habrían interrumpido mil veces. Sin embargo, nunca nadie interrumpe a Feuilly. Es empatía, o eso dice Combeferre. Tan solo con mirarle una vez a los ojos, saben que Feuilly es de los suyos. Es del pueblo. Y lucha por él. No le importan los colores ni las ideologías (aunque tiene las suyas, y las defiende), solo le importa luchar contra aquello que es injusto. Es eso lo que transmite, y es otra de las cosas que Enjolras envidia de él. Feuilly responde a todas las preguntas que les hacen, con su sonrisa sincera y su tono tranquilo, y un rato después, está haciendo café para los vecinos..

-Creo que se los ha ganado- sonríe Combeferre, mirando al muchacho, que ahora es el que escucha, atento, las palabras de los mayores.

-Es Feuilly- se limita a responder Enjolras. -Se ganó a los anarquistas, se ganó a los socialistas, por Jean-Jacques, si se ganó hasta a los gaullistas- una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio. -Es un buen orador-

-Pero es mejor persona, por eso se los gana- Enjolras asiente. -Les habla con el corazón-

* * *

Por la noche, Enjolras se sienta al lado de Feuilly.

-Hola- el moreno le sonríe, tendiéndole su termo de café. Enjolras le devuelve la sonrisa, tomando el termo para darle un pequeño trago. -Lo has hecho muy bien esta tarde- 

-¿Sabes que el señor Bouffart participó en las manis del 68?-

-¿En serio?- Feuilly asiente, con una sonrisa. 

-Me ha contado algunas anécdotas, creo que podría ser interesante organizar una charla-debate con él, puede ser nuestra primera actividad-

-Lo veo bien- Feuilly, sin dejar de sonreír, apoya la cabeza en su hombro. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-

-Courfeyrac dice que no lo estás-

-¿Crees que él sabe mejor que yo como me siento?- Enjolras se encoge de hombros. -Siento la brusquedad, pero me molesta que hablen de mi-

-Comprendo... no pretendía ofenderte, solo quería saber si era verdad, y por qué- Feuilly frunce levemente los labios, y mira a Enjolras, para luego mirar al otro lado de la sala, donde Bahorel juega a las cartas con Bossuet y Joly.

-Hace dos semanas que Bahorel no me dirige la palabra- murmura, cogiendo el termo para beber. El rubio lo mira.

-¿Qué pasó?- Feuilly se mira las manos, y luego suspira.

-Le dije cosas muy feas... muy feas- Enjolras frunce el ceño, porque no se lo cree, y Feuilly se encoge de hombros. -No quiero hablar de ello-

-Comprendo, no voy a presionarte- además, no se le da bien tratar con ese tipo de problemas, y no puede hacer nada por ayudarle -Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que decírmelo-

-Lo sé- Enjolras sonríe levemente, levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde está Combeferre. Feuilly bebe una vez más de su café, antes de dejarlo a un lado, mirando de nuevo a Bahorel. Se siente culpable, porque con sus palabras, buscaba hacerle daño a Bahorel. Era su intención. Todo porque al muy imbécil se le había ocurrido decir la frase prohibida. ''Te quiero''. ¿Por qué cojones lo había dicho? Se lo había buscado. Le había obligado a hacerlo. A alejarlo de él. Suspira, echándose a un lado. Es tarde, y a la mañana siguiente tiene trabajo, así que decide dormir...

  
Y aunque el resto está despierto, él es el primero en oírlo. Se despierta, sobresaltado y alerta. El resto parece no haber notado nada. Se levanta, y se dirige corriendo a la ventana, pegándose a la pared para poder mirar por ella sin ser visto. Todos lo miran, sin comprender que le ha ocurrido.

-¿Fe? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Jehan, acercándose a él.

-Hay alguien en el techo-

-¿Qué?- Enjolras se dirige a su lado, para mirar-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo he escuchado- sus ojos se abren mucho, y señala por la ventana. -¿Lo ves? Tras esa esquina, y tras ese coche, y hay, otros dos, más a la vista... me cago en la puta, Enj, son CRS... Joder, me cago en Dios- Feuilly se lleva las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose, y luego echa la persiana. Todos se acercan, y el muchacho nota la tensión cargando el ambiente.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Enjolras.

-Asegurar las puertas- responde Bahorel, con seguridad. -Barricarlas-

-Eso convierte esto en una puta trampa mortal, tío- responde Feuilly.

-¿Mortal?- pregunta Joly, con expresión asustada.

-Es una forma de hablar, no va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo- todo el mundo confía en las promesas de Feuilly, porque siempre cumple. Siempre. -Si barricamos, quedamos encerrados aquí-

-Se llama resistencia, Fe- Los dos hombres se miran unos segundos. 

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que hacerlo ya- interviene Enjolras.

-Vale, votación, ¿todos de acuerdo con las barricadas?- pregunta Combeferre, y todas las manos se levantan, menos la de Feuilly. -Mayoría, lo siento, Fe...-

-Democracia- se encoge de hombros Feuilly, y es el primero en moverse para comenzar con el trabajo. Menos de cinco minutos después, la mayoría de puertas están aseguradas, y ellos están en una de las aulas, tras cuya puerta se alza una pequeña barricada, tras la que se resguardan. 

-¿Cuál era tu idea?- Feuilly mira a Enjolras, frunciendo la nariz. 

-¿Qué más da?- El rubio lo mira fijamente. -Baho tiene razón, está es la única opción-

-Sabes que no-

-Intentar escapar, luchar si es necesario- Enjolras asiente. -Es arriesgado, pero alguno podría haberse librado... quedándonos aquí, estamos todos sentenciados- El muchacho entiende lo que le preocupa. Ninguno de ellos tiene antecedentes, así que seguramente no les pase nada. Pero probablemente el castigo para Feuilly sea más duro. 

-Cuando entren, lucharemos... No vas a volver a la cárcel, Fe; es un desalojo irregular, durante una tregua-

-No me da miedo volver a la cárcel, Enj, me da miedo que algo salga mal-

-Has prometido que nada iba a salir mal- Feuilly sonríe, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, escuchan voces en la calle. Courfeyrac observa, por una de las persianas entreabiertas. 

-Hablan con nosotros- efectivamente, uno de los CRS, con un megáfono, les habla. Les dicen que tienen una orden judicial, y que si no salen, procederán al desalojo. Todos se miran, durante unos largos segundos. Entonces pasa. Un gran estruendo suena en el exterior, y Courfeyrac vuelve a mirar, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tenéis que ver esto- Se dividen entre las tres ventanas que hay, abriendo las persianas lo justo para mirar fuera. Feuilly no puede evitar contener una carcajada.

-¡Es Bouffart! ¡Es Bouffart!- Efectivamente, su vecino se había echado a la calle, a gritos, contra la policía. Les estaba lanzando piedras e insultos, apoyado por unos chavales, que Feuilly supone que serán sus hijos, de los que le hablo cuando charlaron esa tarde.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que salir a ayudarle- musita Bossuet -Van a hacerle daño por defendernos, no podemos permitirlo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- interviene Jehan, asintiendo.

-¿A favor?- ahora, todas las manos se levantan. 

-¿Plan de ataque?- pregunta Courfeyrac, y Bahorel, el más hecho en el tema de desalojos, comienza a dar órdenes. Tienen material para hacer cocketeles molotov de sobra, así que mientras unos se ponen a ello, otros comienzan a desmontar las barricadas.

En un momento, las miradas de Feuilly y Bahorel se cruzan, durante unos segundos. El grandullón sonríe y Feuilly suspira, con resignación. Hijo de puta. Unos minutos después, la guerra comienza...

* * *

 

Y no tarda en terminar. Enjolras agarra con fuerza a Feuilly, porque no quiere que haga lo que está pensando. Después de que se llevarán al señor Bouffart y sus hijos en uno de los coches, algunos de ellos habían logrado escapar, por orden de Enjolras. Era inútil seguir defendiendo el edificio, habían perdido, y debían reducir los impactos al mínimo. Pero Bahorel es Bahorel. A la menor oportunidad, se había lanzado contra dos de los CRS, y ahora le están dando una paliza. Y por supuesto, Feuilly quiere ir a ayudarle. Pero Enjolras intenta impedírselo, con todas sus fuerzas... Hasta que Feuilly lo hace. El rubio jamás habría imaginado posible que Feuilly le hiciese aquello. Que le golpearía. Una vez se zafa de él, sale corriendo hacia donde los dos policías pegan a a Bahorel, gritando.

-PUTOS FASCISTAS DE MIERDA- Enjolras se queda de pie unos segundos, y finalmente se dedice por acudir en la ayuda de ambos... pero ahora son otras manos las que lo detienen a él.

-Tenemos que irnos, Enjolras- dice la voz de Ferre, y Enjolras comprende como se ha sentido Feuilly momentos antes. No puede. No puede hacer eso. 

-¡Vete! Llama a mi padre, yo voy a ayudarles- Combeferre frunce el ceño, pero como siempre, piensa con frialdad, y sabe que va a ser más útil así que dentro de un calabozo, junto a ellos. Así que hace lo que le ordena, y echa a correr, a toda velocidad, agarrando a Courfeyrac de la mano y sacándolo de allí. Enjolras, por su parte, acude a ayudar a Feuilly y Bahorel, que se ha conseguido levantar del suelo. Pero la pelea no dura demasiado, y pronto, los tres son arrastrados y esposados. El rubio observa a su alrededor, preguntándose como han podido armar aquello. Grantaire y Bahorel consiguieron volcar uno de los coches de policía, y luego lanzaron uno de los cockteles dentro. Las llamas siguen vivas, e iluminan la escena. Comienzan a cachearlos, por seguridad, antes de llevarlos a la comisaria. Él es el primero, y lo último que ve antes de que lo metan en la fuerza en el coche es a Feuilly y a Bahorel mirarse, fijamente. El coche ya ha arrancado cuando Bahorel golpea con fuerza al policía que lo retiene, y aun esposado, avanza hasta Feuilly para besarle, con intensidad. El más pequeño responde, hasta que los obligan a separarse. Los dos sonríen de forma fiera, a través de la sangre que cubre sus caras. 

-Te quiero, mamonazo- dice Feuilly, a gritos, mientras lo obligan a entrar en otro de los coches, y por eso no puede ver la amplia sonrisa de Bahorel. 

-Y yo a ti, joder- responde, también a voces, pero Feuilly ya está dentro del coche, y no está seguro de si lo ha oído. Pero da igual, porque Bahorel sabe que lo sabe.

* * *

Feuilly cierra los ojos y sonríe, tomando aire. Ha estado una semana en cárcel preventiva, hasta que al final lo han soltado bajo fianza, y está contento de poder respirar de nuevo libertad. Nada más abrir los ojos, lo ve. Enjolras le sonríe, y se acerca a él. 

-No ha salido como esperábamos- musita, abrazando al rubio.

-Son unos cerdos fascistas, el desalojo era ilegal, por eso nos han soltado tan rápido, para que no se monte demasiado escándalo...-

-¿Sabes algo de Bahorel?-

-Según mi padre lo sueltan hoy también-

-¿Ha intervenido por los tres?- Enjolras asiente. -Supongo que tendremos que darle las gracias-

-Se encarga de este tipo de cosas- sonríe ligeramente el rubio. -Es su trabajo, también ha ayudado a nuestro vecino-

-¡MAMONES!- justo en ese momento, y como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, Bahorel sale de los juzgados. No duda un segundo en abalanzarse sobre Feuilly, y abrazarlo con tal ímpetu que lo alza del suelo. -Te he visto dentro, pero me tenían enganchado y no he podido acercarme a ti- Feuilly sonríe, y Bahorel lo mira. -Tienes la puta cara hecha un cristo, Fe-

-Mira quien fue a hablar- sonríe el muchacho, y ambos se miran, largamente.

-Mi padre me llama, os dejo solos- su padre no lo estaba llamando, pero aunque todos pensarán que es algo inocente con esas cosas, tonto si que no es, y sabe que hay algo entre ellos, así que se encamina hacia donde está su padre, en el interior del juzgado. 

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Feuilly.

-¿No has oído nunca eso de ''un desalojo, otra okupación''?- La sonrisa del más pequeño se amplía, y no puede contener la necesidad de besarle, así que es lo que hace. No importa que los echen. No importa que los apaleen. No importa la represión, ni la manipulación. Tienen unas ideas. Y las cabezas llenas de ideas, no se pueden desalojar.


End file.
